No
by Psycofoxx
Summary: A songfic about a certain characters outlook on life.


# Okay this is my second songfic. It should be obvious who in FF8 is speaking here. If isn't too obvious I don't own this song or the characters from FF8, I take no credit for them.

## No 

##  _ No, I'm not making that promise again_

_Nothing can change my mind _

_ _

I don't need anyone else. Everyone has to look out for themselves.

_Nothing at all _

Everyone is trying to set us up together even I can see that. It's stupid; when you depend on other people they eventually let you down. The only person you can be sure of is yourself.

_Cuz love, has a way of coming undone _

I've been through this before. I don't need to be abandoned again. Can't they understand that no one is there forever? I depended on sis before, so it only hurt more when she left in the end.

_Till I'm all alone with my heart _

_ _

It's okay sis, I can manage on my own. I don't need you to take care of me anymore.

_And here I'll stay _

I don't need her either. I don't want to rely on anyone else. I'll just be hurt again.

_And I always thought I'd see you again _

I waited for you sis. I remember standing apart from the others just hoping for you to come home. What a pathetic scene, the little five-year-old standing in the rain for someone who never came.

_How it hurts _

_Every time you've crossed my heart since then _

Your influence stayed in my heart, even if the guardian forces kept me from remembering what happened. The lesson remained engraved in my soul. What a pathetic life.

_Gotta give it all it takes _

_To hold what might have been _

_But I always thought I'd see you again _

It took a long time to get over it back when I could still remember you. Fleeting images come to memory, running away from the little stone house because I thought I saw you coming.

_Now, there's no reason to run for the phone _

_No need to hold my breath _

_Hoping it's you _

I finally did realize that you were gone for good. When I decided to give up on you was the same time I decided to give up on people in general.

_Each time, I see someone we used to know _

_Or go someplace we used to go _

_It's not the same _

So how is it I got caught up in this mess again? These people haven't failed yet, and she has remained soft and gentle while I try to stay harder than stone.

_Cuz I always thought I'd see you again_

_Oh how it hurts__ _

_Every time you've crossed my heart since then _

Maybe now that I've seen you again it still hurts. A wound stay a long time, but is it possible that it can finally start to heal? They babble about trust and friendship and other fantasies that the lot of them seems to believe. Yet it seems that when I'm not watching myself I find my traitor of a heart believing them too.

_Gotta give it all it takes _

_To hold what might have been _

_Cuz I always thought I'd see you again _

I've been holding on to you for too long. There were others who would have cared, but I couldn't see past one betrayal. You never said goodbye. You even had a good reason to go, but you didn't say goodbye.

_Love doesn't come when you need love _

_It's not always there when you fall _

I needed someone then. I just didn't realize that that person wasn't going to be you. I wanted it to be you.

_Try as you may _

_You've got nothing to say _

_Nothing at all _

But you didn't come back. After so long can the impossible happen? I've been denying it all along but I'm falling in love again. If I lose her too I'll be hurt, but the others will be there for me as well. Friends are fun for the good times, but they stay in the bad times too.

_I always thought I'd see you again _

_How it hurts every time you cross my heart again _

_Gotta give it all it takes _

_To hold what might have been _

I should have seen this being a soldier. The world is full of meetings and partings, I shouldn't worry so much about the partings when the meetings have been good.

_Cuz I always thought I'd see you again _

_I always thought I'd see you … again _

_ _

It took a long time to move on, maybe I still haven't, but it doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
